


She Knows Your Name?

by fourtypercent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/U, Gen, Gladio is a cute mini behemoth, Haunted House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtypercent/pseuds/fourtypercent
Summary: Noctis looks after a mini behemoth named Gladio in a large house in the deep woods that's owned by Ignis. But, he's not alone.
Kudos: 3





	She Knows Your Name?

Ignis knocked firmly on the door to the Caelum residence, he waited a short while and was about to knock again when the father, Regis, an older looking man answered, "Ignis! Good to see you, my boy. What brings you by?"

Ignis smiled at the greeting, "Well, I was going away for business and I would be in need of someone to look after Gladio and my place while I was away. I was hoping that Noctis would be up for such a task?" 

Regis smiled, he knew him and Ignis were on good terms and Noctis could use a bit more responsibility and pocket money. "Let's ask him, shall we?" 

Regis stepped aside and allowed Ignis in the small house. It was an older house that was filled with family heirlooms and several pictures of his late wife. Regis called up the stairs to Noctis, they were soon greeted by the lanky teen. 

Ignis explained his situation to Noctis, and gave specific instructions for the care of his mini behemoth, Gladio. 

"Won't let ya down, Iggy!" Noctis was excited, Ignis lived in a massive house by himself in the deep woods with his odd pet. 

The day arrived that Ignis was to depart. 

"This is my number, call if anything happens. I don't mind if you have a guest, but the woods are not safe to be in at night." He handed Noctis a list of phone numbers in case of emergency situations. He then closed the trunk to his car, then squat down and squished Gladio's face, "You be a good boy while I'm gone." 

Gladio the mini behemoth grunted and gave Ignis a lick to his hand. 

"Well, I'm off. Take care you two!" 

Noctis stayed outside until he could no longer hear the engine, "Gladio, you coming inside?" 

Gladio let out a small roar then ran towards the door. Noctis let them both inside and prepared some dinner. 

After they both ate and Noctis did the dishes, they sat together on the sofa and watched a few shows on the streaming service Ignis set up. He reached for the remote that was on his side, but he felt a tight grip on his wrist. It was like someone was holding him!

"What the?" Noctis yelled out. Gladio lifted his head and let out a series of roars like an intruder was about to attack. 

The grip let go but a feeling of being watched fell over the room. Noctis felt cold and uneasy. He turned the TV off, turned the lights off and went into the guest bedroom and got into bed. 

The room was cozy enough, the bed was soft and the blankets were nice and thick, but he still felt cold. 

He heard the old floor creak, on his way to the bedroom, he made note of how creaky and squeaky the floor was, but the creaks happened not far from the door to the room. He heard a light knocking at the open door.

"Noctis?" Then a ladies giggle. 

His eyes opened wide, they leaked fat tears due to fear. He pulled the blankets over his head. He heard soft bare feet run down the hall then seemingly disappear. 

He took a few deep breaths and pulled the blanket down from his face. He heard the odd sounding footsteps made by Gladio, then felt him jump up on the bed. He turned around a few times then settled in the middle of the bed, unfortunately, between Noct's legs. 

Fear ebbed away to exhaustion, and his eyes became heavy. He fell asleep but then heard a loud forceful knock on the door. Gladio jumped from the bed and roared, then started to whimper. He ran and hid under the bed.

"Noctis!" The lady yelled, she giggled then he heard a pair of bare feet run down the hall then disappear. 

It went on like that for the whole night. By sunrise, he left the guest bedroom and sat outside wrapped in several thick blankets with Gladio. 

Was it all in his head? 

Ignis said he could have a guest, he waited several hours and called his pal, Prompto. 

He got Prompto to agree to spend the night, but didn't mention the knocking and a lady calling his name. He knew Prompto would bring some cameras, photography was a big hobby of his, so perhaps he could convince him to set up one of them and record their ordeal. 

"I brought that camera you were talking about," Prompto said as he pulled it free from its bag. "Why do you wanna use it?"

"Gladio was active last night and kinda kept me awake, I wanna make sure he didn't get into anything while he was keeping me awake."

Prompto and Noctis set up several cameras throughout the house, one in the sitting room, one facing the guest bedroom from down the hall, and one in the guest bedroom.

When it was time to turn in, they turned on all the cameras they had set up, and turned in. They closed the guest bedroom door.

"Night Prom, night Gladio." Noctis yawned. 

"Night buddy, night new buddy." Prompto responded. 

Gladio again jumped up on Noct's bed, gave a sigh with a grunt, then started to snore. 

Prompto was set up on an inflatable air mattress and tossed and turned, meanwhile, Noctis steadied his breathing and thought the night before was all in his head. He closed his eyes and started to fall into a deep sleep.

The door slowly moved open, "Noctis?" the same lady asked. He heard knocking. She giggled then ran down the hall, the footsteps disappeared.

"What the fuck?!" Prompto yelled, he ran into Noct's bed and hugged his middle, "Who the fuck was that?" 

The knocking continued and the lady called out for Noctis again, then ran down the hall. Prompto and Noctis stayed together in the bed all night until the sun rose. 

They gathered the cameras and downloaded the footage to Noct's laptop. They started the footage from the beginning.

It showed them turning the camera on in the hallway. They high-fived then walked to the bedroom. They scrubbed the footage until they saw some movement. A beautiful lady in all white with white or blonde hair looked directly in the camera, then her face turned ugly and twisted, and black ooze gushed from her eyes and her mouth. She called for Noctis, then ran away with a giggle. The bedroom camera showed much of the same, Gladio was seen chasing her a few times. She never entered the room, much to their releaf.

"Fuck dude, that's horrifying!" You're staying with me every night until Ignis gets back." Prompto said. 

They got into a pattern, they'd take care of the small list of chores in the day, and leave with Gladio before the sun set. 

The day that Ignis returned Noctis happily handed the keys back. Ignis paid Noctis a handsome sum of Gil for his (and Prompto's) efforts.

"One more thing, Iggy. Is there a lady that calls out to you that lives in the house?"

"Ahh, yes. That's Luna. Best to ignore her. Why?" 

"She grabbed me, and called out for me by name." Noctis said. He felt eyes watching him again.

"Yes, she does tha- Wait. She knows your name?"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Robert Welsh Ghost Stories & Makeup last night, and this story is the one I remember the most. Credit to that person and to Robert Welsh for this, cuz damn, it scared me!


End file.
